Going Down the Aisle
by VickyT36
Summary: (Characters of MJ's Angel), T.J. Fix-it daughter of Felix and Tamora Calhoun, is getting married to her boyfriend Jason.
1. A Perfect Boyfriend

**Hey everyone VickyT36 here, this story uses the characters from MJ's Angel's story Living in the Dark, I got her permission 2 use them 4 this story, so the characters belong to her, enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: The Perfect Boyfriend  
><strong>

In the game of Fix-It Felix Junior, Felix and Calhoun's twin daughters T.J. and Felicia were just cleaning up around the house. Their parents were busy doing the jobs in their games, and they had promised their parents that they'd clean the house while they were gone.

"And the kitchen's spotless, how the living room coming, Felicia?" asked T.J. Felicia had just finished fluffing a pillow, and setting it down on the couch. "All done." she said.

"Well, now that the house is clean, and the arcade doesn't close for another hour, what do you want to do?" asked T.J. "Want to do each other's nails?" suggested Felicia, holding out her fingers.

"Sounds good to me." said T.J., and the two went upstairs. T.J. and Felicia used to hate each other, and be enemies, but now the two were as close as ever. In Felicia's room, T.J. had just finished painted Felicia's toes and fingers glittery pink.

"Nice job, sis. Now it's your turn." said Felicia. She took a bottle of dark purple glitter nail polish, and started painting T.J.'s toes. T.J. chuckled. "What's so funny?" asked Felicia.

"Here we are, 22-years-old, and we're acting like we're teenagers." T.J. pointed out. "True, but hey we're sisters. Besides you want your nails to look good for when you go out with Jason, tonight." said Felicia.

"Yeah." said T.J. T.J. was currently dating Jason. He used to be a character in Guitar Hero until it got unplugged. When they first met each other, they fell head over heels with each other.

To T.J. he was the perfect boyfriend. He was kind, gentle, and loyal to her, he respected her as well as her space and privacy. He always told her how pretty she was (not kissing up), whenever she was sad, he was there to comfort her, and he listened to her, and was there when she needed to talk to someone.

"Done, how do you like them?" asked Felicia. T.J. looked down at her feet and hands, and smiled. "Perfect." she said. "Girls, we're home." said Felix. "Mom and Dad are home." said Felicia.

T.J. and Felicia went downstairs, and greeted their parents. "Hi Mom, Dad, how was work?" asked T.J. "I fixed what Ralph wrecked, so pretty good." said Felix. "And I led new recruits, and killed cy-bugs." said Calhoun.

"I see you girls cleaned the house, it looks great." said Felix, looking around. "Thanks, Dad. Oh, and just to remind you two, I'm going out with Jason tonight." said T.J. "Oh, right. Where's he taking you tonight?" asked Calhoun.

"We're going dancing at Dance Dance Revolution, having dinner at Tappers, and when we're just going to the Main Plug, just to be alone for a while." said T.J. "Sounds like a nice time." said Calhoun.

"Well, he'll be here a few minutes, I better get ready. Come on Felicia help me pick out something to wear." said T.J. "Comin'." said Felicia. Upstairs, the girls were in T.J.'s room, going through her closet.

"Why don't you wear this?" suggested Felicia. She held up an outfit on a hanger. It was mid-length dark blue dress. "That's perfect." said T.J. taking it. Felicia left, to let her sister get changed.

When she got downstairs, she heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it." she said. She opened the door, to see Jason. "Hey, Jason." she said. "Felicia, is T.J. ready?" he asked. "She'll be down in minute." answered Felicia.

She invited him in, and offered him a seat. "Hello, Mr. Fix-it, Mrs. Fix-it." greeted Jason. "Jason." said Felix. "Evening, soldier." said Calhoun. "I hope you won't keep T.J. out to long." said Felix.

"No, we won't be out too long." said Jason. "Hi, Jason." said a voice. Everyone looked up, to see T.J. coming downstairs in her dress, and black low heels. "You look great, T.J." said Jason, as he got up kissed her.

"Bye, Mom, Dad, Felicia." said T.J., and the two left.

* * *

><p>In Dance Dance Revolution the two danced to the tango, and slow danced. At Tappers the two had a dinner of fish and chips, and when the two came to the Main Plug, Jason pulled out his guitar and played some music for her.<p>

"Jason, I love it when you play your guitar." said T.J. "And I love that it makes you happy." said Jason. The two were quiet for a moment. "You know, Jason, it's hard to believe we've been together for six months." said T.J.

"And it's been the best six months of my life." said Jason. "Mine too." said T.J. smiling. He continued playing music for another hour, and then took her home. "I had a great time, tonight." said T.J.

"So did I, see you tomorrow." said Jason. The two kissed each other, and T.J. went inside, and Jason went back to his house in Niceland. As he walked back to his house, he looked back at T.J.'s house, tomorrow there was something very important he had to ask her parents.

**That's chapter 1, plz review and comment**


	2. Questions

**Chapter 2: Questions  
><strong>

The next day after the arcade had closed T.J. and Felicia had gone shopping together. In Fix-It Felix Jr. Jason had came to their house, and knocked on the door. Felix answered it.

"Oh, hello Jason, T.J.'s out with Felicia right now, they should be back later." he said. "I know, I actually wanted to talk to you and Mrs. Fix-It." explained Jason. "Oh, well come on in." said Felix.

"Tamora, Jason's here." he said. Calhoun came into the room, greeted Jason, and offered him a seat. "So what do you need, soldier?" asked Calhoun. "Well, I've been seeing T.J. for a while now, and I really love being with her. And...I wanted to get your permission to...you know...marry her." said Jason, twiddling his fingers.

Calhoun's eyes widen, while Felix seemed to freeze. "Uh, Mr. and Mrs. Fix-It?" asked Jason. Felix snapped out of his trance, and cleared his throat.

"Well, Jason...you seem like a nice young man, and my daughter's seems really happy when she's with you so...you have my permission to marry T.J." he said. "Marriage huh, it's 'bout time. I thought you two were going to stay in the boyfriend girlfriend stage forever." said Calhoun.

"Oh, thank you Mr. and Mrs. Fix-It, and I promise I'll be as good as gold to her, and treat her with the utmost respect." said Jason. After he left, Felix went to the kitchen, Calhoun seemed to notice that he seemed kinda down, so he followed him.

"What's wrong, Fix-It?" she asked. Felix sighed as he got himself a glass of water. "I trust Jason with T.J. I mean he loves her, but...I just don't think I'm ready to let her go." Felix explained.

"Felix, I know how you feel, but this is part of having kids, you eventually have to give let them go, and live their own lives. I know it's hard, but just think about how happy she'll be with Jason." Calhoun reasoned.

Felix thought about, and even though he didn't feel ready to let go, he waned T.J. to be happy. "Well, I suppose after she says yes, we better help them get ready for their big day." said Felix.

Calhoun smiled at him.

* * *

><p>A while later Jason, had gone out to get T.J.'s engagement ring. "Looking for something, for that special girl, huh?" asked a clerk. "Yeah, I'm looking for the perfect engagement ring." answered Jason.<p>

"Well, how much you got?" he asked. "'Bout, $2,000." answered Jason. The rings in that price range, are over there." said the clerk, pointing to the other side of the store. "Thanks." said Jason.

He looked at the different rings, until he finally found one. It wasn't too big or small, or too flashy or dull. It was a medium sized shiny ring. "I'll take this one." he said. After he bought it, he went back home, and tried to think of the perfect way to propose to T.J.

Then he had an idea. He grabbed the ring, and quickly went to T.J.'s house to get her. He knocked on the door, and waited. T.J. answered it. "Oh, hey, Jason." she said, smiling.

"Hey, come on." he said. "Come on where?" she asked. "To our special place." "Mom, Dad, I'm going out with Jason for a while." said T.J., and she walked out with him.

The two went to the main plug, and sat down. "Why'd you bring me here?" asked T.J. "Just thinking, we shared so many things here, we first lived her together, this is where we shared our first kiss, and countless other stuff." said Jason.

"Yeah, we've shared some good times here." agreed T.J. "You know T.J., I don't really see as a girlfriend anymore." said Jason. T.J. looked worried, you don't?" she asked.

"No, I see as more than that. For the last few months I've realized I'm my most happiest, when I'm with you." he said, getting down on his knee. "Jason what are you...?" asked T.J.

"T.J. Fix-It...will you marry me?" asked Jason, holding open the ring box.

**Cliffhanger, that's chapter 2, plz review and comment**


	3. Wedding Plans

**Chapter 3: Weddings Plans  
><strong>

T.J. was in complete shock. The moment that every young girl dreamed of has finally happened to her. "Jason...I will, I will." she finally said. And with that Jason slipped the ring onto T.J.'s finger, and the two ended it with a kiss.

"We have to tell everyone, they'll be so happy for us." she said, smiling. "I'll be happier." said Jason. "Why?" asked T.J. "Because soon I'll be spending the rest of my life with you." he said sweetly.

T.J. hugged him, and the two left. Th next day they called everyone they knew to Fix-It Felix Jr. to announce their engagement. "What are we here for, Ralph?" asked Vanellope.

"Don't know, Teej and Jason said they had something they wanted to tell us." said Ralph. Then T.J. and Jason came up to the front of the room, holding hands. "Evening everyone, I suppose you're all wondering why we called you all here." said Jason.

"Yes we are." said Gene rudely. "Gene." hissed Felix. "Well as you know we've been dating for a long time and it's about time this happened." said Jason. "We're getting married." said T.J. as she showed them all her engagement ring.

Everyone cheered and congratulated the couple. "T.J. I'm so happy for you." said Felicia. "Thanks, and I'd be happier if you'd be my maid of honor." said T.J. "I'd be honored." said Felicia.

"Can I be your maid of honor too, T.J.?" asked Vanellope. "No, but you can be our flower girl. That's a young bridesmaid." said T.J. "Yay, I'm gonna be a flower girl again." said Vanellope.

Meanwhile Ralph congratulated Jason. "Nice job, of asking T.J., Jason." said Ralph, as he punched him on the shoulder. Jason winced, "Thanks." he said as he grabbed his now hurt shoulder.

"Ooh, sorry. Sometimes I forget my own strength." apologized Ralph. "It's all right." said Jason, he then went over to his best friend from Guitar Hero, Johnny Napalm. "Hey, congratulations, man." said Johnny, as he held up his hand.

"Thanks." said Jason, as he high fived him. "By the way, I was wondering if you'd be my best man." "Sounds great." answered Johnny.

After celebrating with champagne, the other guests left leaving the family to discuss wedding plans. "So when should we get married?" asked T.J. Jason looked on his phone calender.

"Hmm, how does April sound?" asked Jason. "Perfect." said T.J. "But that's only two months away." Felix pointed out. "Well, we better get started with the planning." said Tamora.

The couple decided to get married the 14th of April, Tamora, Felicia, and Vanellope would help with T.J. with bride things, while Felix, Ralph, and Johnny would help Jason with groom things.

It was also decided that after the wedding T.J. would move in with Jason, so they'd be working on that as well. Everyone knew it was going to be a busy next two months.

**That's chapter 3, plz review and comment no flames**


	4. Fittings and Cake Tastings

**Chapter 4: Fittings and Cake Tastings  
><strong>

A few weeks later the bride and groom were having their wedding fittings. "So, what kind of design were you thinking about?" asked the dress maker.

"I don't know, I don't want it to be too fancy, but stunning and beautiful at the same time." explained T.J. "Not to worry, just look around I'm sure we have something you'll like." she said.

T.J. then began looking around along with her mom, sister, and Vanellope. "So what are the color themes again?" asked Felicia. "The colors are dark purple, and navy blue." answered T.J.

"Great, I won't have to wear my stuffy princess dress." said Vanellope happily. As Calhoun looked around for a dress for the mother of the bride to wear, she noticed T.J. looked a little worried.

"Something wrong, soldier?" she asked. "What if Jason doesn't like the dress I pick?" asked T.J. "Jason, loves you T.J. he doesn't care what dress you wear, as long as you're the one wearing it." explained Calhoun.

T.J. smiled at her mother, and kept looking. "Oh, how about this one?" asked Felicia. She held up a pink dress with lots of frills and lace. "This is my wedding, sis, not yours." reminded T.J.

"Right, sorry." said Felicia. "How about this one?" asked T.J., holding up a long strapless navy blue dress. "That would look good on you, Teej." said Vanellope. "You really think so?" asked T.J.

"Well, try it on and find out." said Felicia. T.J. went into the fitting rooms, and came out wearing the dress. "Can someone zip me up?" she asked, Calhoun stepped up and zipped her back zipper.

"Well what do you think?" asked T.J. "Gorgeous." said Felicia. "Pretty." said Vanellope. "Wonderful." said Calhoun. T.J. looked at herself in the mirror, and did a little turn.

"I think I found my wedding dress." she said. "Fantastic." "I wonder how the guys are doing with their outfits." said Vanellope.

* * *

><p>At a tuxedo store, Jason, Johnny, Ralph, and Felix were picking out their wedding outfits. "These tux's cost a fortune." said Felix, looking at some of the price tags. "Hey, this is your daughter's wedding Felix." reminded Ralph.<p>

"I know, but still these prices, I could just wear the one I already have." said Felix. "Felix, you wore that for your wedding, years ago, and you haven't worn it since then. I don't think it'll fit." said Ralph.

"I haven't gained that much weight. How are you boys coming along?" said Felix. "I think I've found the right one." said Jason, as he held up a black wedding tux. After trying it on, Jason bought the tux and the guys got theirs.

"Well, I got to meet T.J. and Vanellope in Sugar Rush, we're gonna taste some cake samples. See you guys." said Jason, and he made his way to Sugar Rush. He entered the plug, and saw T.J. standing on the rainbow bridge waiting for him.

"Hey, babe." he said, kissing her. "Hi, ready to pick out a cake?" she asked. "You bet." answered Jason. "Vanellope said all the racers have laid out a spread just for us to taste." explained T.J.

When they arrived at Vanellope's castle they saw all the racers standing behind a table with lots of slices of cake. "Hello, welcome to your Sugar Rush Cake Tasting we have countless cakes for you to try." said Vanellope.

"(Chuckles), thank you, Vanellope, they all look so good, I don't know how we'll choose just one." said T.J. "Well we don't have to have just one, we can have three, one for me, you, and the third one we'll share." said Jason.

"Well, we better get tasting." said T.J., and the two walked over to the table. "If you want my opinion, try the strawberry cake." said Taffyta, holding up a slice of pink cake.

The two each took a fork and tried it. "Not bad." said Jason. Each racers offered their own personal favorite, Crumbelina offered coffee cake, Jubileena offered red velvet, and the others their favorites.

But they still didn't have a cake. "There must be something here that we like." said T.J. "Not to worry, I'll bring in the expert. Candlehead, we need your assistance." called Vanellope.

"Candlehead, isn't she the game's ditz?" asked Jason. "Trust me this girl knows cake." assured Vanellope. Candlehead came out, and inspected the two.

"You sir, seem like you're into spice and cinnamon, am I right?" she asked. "Yes." answered Jason. "Then for you, I strongly recommend the cinnamon spice cake with vanilla frosting." said Candlehead, offering him a slice of that cake.

Jason tried it, and loved it. "I found my cake." he said. "Great, and you ma'am look like you like fruit, for you I recommend the pineapple upside down cake." said Candlehead.

And with one taste, T.J. knew it was the cake for her. "Now for the cake you share, you both have a liking for chocolate. I think the double chocolate fudge cake should do." said Candlehead.

The couple tasted the cake, and made their decision. "We'll take 'em." said T.J. "Great, we'll cook them for the reception." said Vanellope.

**That's chapter 4, plz review and comment, sorry 4 the wait.**


	5. The Big Day

**Chapter 5: The Big Day  
><strong>

Over the next two months, everyone got ready for the wedding between T.J. and Jason, when finally, it was the big day. The girls we getting ready in Sugar Rush and the guys were getting ready in Fix-It Felix Jr.

"Well, today's the big day. How do you feel kid?" asked Ralph to Jason. "I"m fine." answered Jason, as he struggled to tie his bow tie. "You seem nervous." Johnny pointed out.

"Is it that obvious?" asked Jason. "You can't tie your bow tie, and you're sweaty." explained Felix. "Well, maybe I am, but this is one of the most important moment in my life, and I don't want to mess it up, especially for T.J." explained Jason, turning his back to the others.

"Guys, could I have a moment alone with my future son-in-law?" asked Felix. "Sure, we'll meet you guys at the Hero's Duty Chapel." said Ralph, as he and Johnny left.

"Uh, what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Jason, a little nervous. Sure Felix was like two feet shorter than he was, but he knew how dads could be when it came to their daughters.

"Jason, I know how you feel, I felt the same way when I married Mrs. Fix-It. But you just need to tell yourself you love T.J. and she loves you too. You're gonna be fine." assured Felix.

"Well, thank you, Mr. Fix-It." said Jason, gratefully. "No problem, and please call me Felix." said Felix. Jason smiled. "Well, I need to go get the girls, meet you at the chapel." said Felix, leaving the game.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Sugar Rush, the girls were helping T.J. get ready. "Are you excited, Teej?" asked Vanellope, as she painted T.J.'s nails. "I am, I'm about to be the wife of the man of my dreams." said T.J.<p>

"Well, when Jason sees you, his eyeballs are going to pop out of his head." said Felicia, as she fixed her hair. "Just a little more blush, and...done." said Calhoun, as she finished applying her daughter's makeup.

All the girls got in front of T.J. and looked at her. "Guys, doesn't she look gorgeous?" asked Vanellope. "Thanks, Vanellope." said T.J. "My sweet T.J. getting hitched." said Calhoun, tearing up a little.

"Mom, are you crying?" asked Felicia. "No, I just got some mascara in my eyes." said Calhoun, turning around. "It's okay, Sarge." said Vanellope, handing Calhoun a tissue.

There was then a knock at the door. "Come in." said Vanellope. The door opened to reveal Felix. "Well hello, ladies." said Felix. "Hi, Dad." said T.J. and Felicia. "Hey, Fix-It." said Calhoun. "Hi, Felix." said Vanellope.

"I just came to say that it's almost time to get to the chapel." said Felix. "Right, we're done here anyway." said T.J. They all left Sugar Rush, and headed for Hero's Duty.

* * *

><p>At the alter Jason waited for T.J. to come down the aisle. The organist then began playing "Here Comes the Bride", as Felix came down the aisle with T.J. When they reached the alter, Felix and T.J. hugged, and Felix let her go to Jason.<p>

"We are gathered here today, to join in marriage T.J. and Jason." said the pastor. The pastor went on until it was time for the exchange of rings. The two exchanged the gold by slipping them onto each other's fingers.

Then it was time to make it final. "Now, do you T.J. take Jason to be your lawfully wedded husband? For better or worse, through sickness and health, and as long as you both shall live?" asked the preacher.

"I do." said T.J. "And do you Jason, take T.J. to your lawfully wedded wife? For better or worse, through sickness and health, and as long as you both shall live?" "I do." said Jason.

"Then by the power vested in me by Litwak's Arcade, I pronounce this couple husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." finished the pastor. The two rushed up to each other, and pressed their lips together.

The crowd cheered and clapped for the happy couple. The two then went down the aisle, and out to the limo. "Good luck guys!" called Vanellope. "Have fun." said Johnny.

"We'll see you when you get back." called Felicia. The couple, got into the limousine, and rode off.

"So what happens now?" asked T.J. "I don't know. But I know whatever's gonna happen next, we'll get through it, together." said Jason, grabbing her hand. "I can't wait for it." said T.J., leaning on him.

And so began their new life together as husband and wife.

**The End plz review and comment, and keep an eye out 4 the sequel.**


End file.
